Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moje anime 2/Lista odcinków/BW009
| scr = BW006.png 300px | nzwpl = Potęga snów! | nzwus = The power of dreams! | nzwjp = 夢の力 | tmjp = Yume no chikara! | serjp = Best Wishes | serus = Czerń i Biel | nrus = 009 | nrjp = 009 | nrodc = 009 | dtpl = 01 marca 2013 | dtjp = 01 marca 2013 | dtus = 01 marca 2013 | anim = Scraggy | scen = Scraggy | opis = Scraggy | asdr = | dran = | episode=009 }} Odcinek Nasi bohaterowie dotarli do Nacrene. Udali się do Centrum Pokemon, gdzie Kate oddała swoje pokemony pod opiekę siostry Joy. Iris z Axewem gdzieś poszła, a Kate i Cilan usiedli przy jednym ze stolików, obserwując jak jedna dziewczynka czesze swojego Patrata. -Jak to możliwe, że masz wszystkie startery Unova? - zapytał Cilan -Tepiga porzucił trener w Accumula Town, w pobliżu Klubu Bitew. Pomogłam mu, a potem postanowił się do mnie przyłączyć. Oshawott uciekł z laboratorium mojej cioci, żeby mnie śledzić. Polubił mnie, więc ciocia dała mi jego pokeball. No a Snivy jest moim faktycznym starterem.-odpowiedziała Kate -Rozumiem. Biedny Tepig, co on musiał przejść? - zapytał retorycznie Cilan Nagle do Centrum Pokemon wpadła Iris i natychmiast podbiegła do siostry Joy. -Pomocy! Z moim Axew dzieje się coś niedobrego! - powiedziała Iris Axew był otoczony jaką różową chmurą. -Spokojnie. Zbadam go i zobaczę co mu jest. Kate, to twoje pokeballe. - powiedziała siostra Joy Kate odebrała pokeballe. Snivy popatrzała się za siebie. -Chyba wiem, co mu jest. - oznajmił czyjś głos -Fennel? - zapytała Kate -Znasz ją? - zapytała Iris -Tak, to przyjaciółka mojej cioci.-odpowiedziała Kate -Axew prawdopodobniej jest pod wpływem chmury marzeń. Ostatnio prowadzę badania nad marzeniami pokemon. Niestety zaczyna się to wymykać spod kontroli. W dodatku moja Musharna gdzieś zniknęła, a Munna sama nie da rady tego odwrócić.-wyjaśniła Fennel -Axeeee...-powiedział Axew z rozmarzoną miną -Munna, możesz zrobić wizualizację marzeń Axewa? - zapytała Fennel -Mu! - odpowiedziała Munna i wykonała prośbę Wszyscy ujrzeli najpierw Fraxure'a a potem Haxorusa. Na tym marzenie się skończyło. -Wygląda na to, że Axew marzy o ewolucji w Fraxure'a i Haxorusa. - powiedział Cilan -Trzeba zdjąć z niego tą chmurę! - powiedziała Iris -Najpierw musimy znaleźć Musharnę. Inaczej nic nie zdziałamy. Kate, Iris, Cilan i Fennel wyszli z Centrum Pokemon. -Pidove, wybieram cię! Poszukaj Musharny z powietrza! - powiedziała Kate Kilka minut później Pidove wróciła, oznajmiając że odnalazła Musharnę. Okazało się, że Musharna była uwięziona w jakiejś machinie Zespołu P, którą otaczała ta sama różowa chmura co Axewa. -Zespole P! Natychmiast przestańcie! - zawołała Kate -Ha ha ha! Bo co nam zrobicie? - zakpiła Jessica -Pidove, Powietrzny Nóż, Snivy, Burza Liści! Ataki nic nie zrobiły machinie. -Ta machina jest niezniszczalna! - powiedział Jacob -Sam nad nią pracowałem. - dodała Purrloin -Oshawott, wybieram cię! Wodna Broń! Wodna Broń też nic nie dała. -Woobat idź! Powietrzne Cięcie! - powiedziała Jessica -Wodna Broń! - powiedziała Kate Powietrzny Nóż jednak przedarł się przez Wodną Broń. Wtedy Oshawott zdjął swoją muszelkę i osłonił się nią, dzięki czemu Powietrzny Nóż odbił się w kierunku Woobata, która jednak zrobił unik. Oshawott rzucił w niego muszelką, nokautując go. -Woobat! Grr... powrót. - powiedziała Jessie -Super Oshawott, poznałeś Ostrą Muszlę! - Kate pochwaliła swojego pokemona. -Osha! - powiedział dumny z siebie Oshawott -Yam... - zaczął Jacob -Munna, Psychika! - powiedziała Fennel -Snivy, Liściaste Ostrze! Pidove, Tornado! Oshawott, Ostra Muszla! - poleciła Kate -Pansage, Słoneczny Promień! - rozkazał Cilan Machina rozpadła się i Zespół P wyleciał w powietrze: -Zespół P znowu błyyyyyysnąąąąąąął!!! Z Axewa zniknęła chmura. Fennel przytuliła swoją Musharnę. -W porządku, Axew? - zapytałą Iris -Axe! - odpowiedział Axew Kate zawróciła Pidove i Oshawotta, po czym wrócili do Centrum Pokemon. -Nie mogę się doczekać walki z Lenorą! - powiedziała Kate Czy Kate uda się zdobyć drugą Odznakę? Zobaczymy! CDN Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Poznajemy Fennel. *Oshawott Kate po raz pierwszy używa Ostrej Muszli. Debiuty Ludzie *Fennel Pokemony *Patrat (na żywo) *Munna (Fennel) *Musharna (Fennel) Bohaterowie Ludzie *Kate *Iris *Cilan *Siostra Joy *Fennel *Jessica *Jacob Pokemony *Snivy (Kate) *Axew (Iris) *Pansage (Cilana) *Patrat (nieznanej trenerki) *Munna (Fennel) *Pidove (Kate) *Oshawott (Kate) *Musharna (Fennel) *Purrloin (Zespół P) *Woobat (Jessie) Kategoria:Własna twórczość